


I Can See You In The Dark

by GreyPallet, Sperryjayne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Give it a read, Powerplay, SuperCorp, This work has been edited and modified, even the sin is modified, forgive me father for I have sinned yet again, high quality smut, mentions of Sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyPallet/pseuds/GreyPallet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sperryjayne/pseuds/Sperryjayne
Summary: Summary: Kara drags Alex to a lesbian nightclub in an attempt to get her to forget about her recent heartbreak.  Kara runs into the last person she expected to see there: Lena Luthor. 
 (edited and co-written by Sperryjayne.)





	

**I Can See You In The Dark**

 

“Kara, you really didn’t have to do this for me,” Alex shouted over the loud music blasting through the crowded room. Flashes of colored lights intermittently shattered the darkness and illuminated the slight discomfort written on Kara’s face.  The look was fleeting, but easily recognized by her older sister who offered, “If you want us to go, just say the word?”

The blonde woman was trying her best not to be disoriented by the atmosphere.  Going to clubs wasn’t her ideal way of having fun. She didn’t normally drink, nor was she a fan of loud music and crowded places. If she didn’t know how to control her superhuman hearing, she’d be deaf by the end of the night.

The constant barrage of sensory input was definitely taxing that control, however, making it difficult not to eavesdrop on some of the conversations going on around her. The crowd was mainly made up of… well, women.  Women who like other women to be exact. And some of the conversations she was hearing had her cheeks burning up.

She didn’t really know why she was suddenly so self-conscious about going to a lesbian nightclub. She’d honestly thought it was one of her more brilliant ideas when she’d suggested it to Alex, who was still hung up about what had transpired with Maggie.

Kara figured that if she dragged her older sister to this club, it would give her a chance to get over her heartbreak. Helping Alex score herself a hot date would probably also make her the best sister ever. But even more than offering distractions and playing wingman, Kara really wanted to show Alex that she was nothing but supportive of her sister exploring her sexuality.  That she could be trusted with matters like these.

“What? No!  I’m fine, Alex. In fact, I’m having lots of fun! Aren’t you having fun?” Kara insisted in an awkward rush. She chugged the last bit of her beer to stem the tide of awkwardness and to block her sister from seeing the expression she knew would be visible on her face.  She had a “look” when she was being slightly dishonest and Alex knew it.  Her sister knew her too well.

She really didn’t understand why she was behaving this way. Was she not a good sister after all? Was she not as open as she thought she was? No, that’s absurd. She had no problem with different sexualities. In fact, back on Krypton sexuality was a total non-issue. She may have been young when she left her home world, but she certainly remembered that her people loved whoever they loved. So why was she acting like such an idiot?

“If you say so,” Alex commented with narrowed eyes and slightly raised eyebrows.  She was obviously not buying her sister’s sudden excited outburst.

Kara adjusted her glasses and flashed her best smile; she really didn’t want to ruin this opportunity for her sister. She decided to put her feelings aside and scanned the crowd, where she noticed that there were more than a few people checking them out.  Feeling a sudden surge in confidence, she decided it was time to take her plan to the next level.  Kara was determined to make her sister forget about her cop friend, even if it was only for a moment. She stood up and extended her arm towards Alex.

“How about we make things even more fun?” she suggested encouragingly, cocking her head toward the dance floor.  “It’s been awhile since the Danvers sisters showed their killer moves, don’t you think?”

The small hopeful smile on Kara’s face split wide into a true Sunny Danvers grin when she noticed the smirk forming across Alex’s face.   It was like seeing a bit of the old Alex again, before she’d had her heart broken.  The elder of the Danvers sisters knocked back the rest of her beer, took Kara’s outstretched hand, and moved to stand up.

“I did need someone to remind me who the better dancer in this family is,” Alex bragged jokingly, as she got to her feet.  “Thanks Kara.”

Kara snorted and folded her arms across her chest, “Oh no problem sis.  Do you also need me to remind you that I can easily throw you into space?”

“Let’s go, dork.” Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head as she led the blonde out onto the dance floor. They easily settled into moving comfortably against the music.

Contrary to Alex’s claims, both sisters were equally mesmerizing in their body movements; each one had her own rhythm and style. But both had heads turning.   

And soon enough a very good looking woman caught Alex’s attention, and subtly beckoned her to come closer. They started dancing together, which Kara took as her cue to leave.  Wingman was one thing.  Third wheel was quite another.  “I’m going to grab another drink,” she announced, as she turned back toward the bar. Alex nodded absentmindedly in response, still captivated by the dancing woman across from her.

Kara shook her head and smiled to herself, more than a little pleased with the success of her plan.  She navigated through the mass of bodies on the dance floor, edging closer to the bar, ready to retire to a barstool and another beer.

With each step she took, however, she could feel her initial self-consciousness slowly creeping back over her.  Where was this feeling coming from?  She knew it didn’t have anything to do with Alex or her newly discovered sexuality.  She was more than happy to see her sister with another woman.

If it had nothing to do with her sister, then maybe it had to do with something unresolved within Kara herself.  For so much of her life she had been completely preoccupied with hiding her true identity.  She never really had the time to focus on anything else.  Could there be some other unresolved issues she needed to address?  Since she had become Supergirl she was finally learning how to be comfortable in her own skin. What was stopping her from figuring out other parts of herself that still remained hidden and unexplored?

Kara was so stuck in her train of thought that she didn’t notice the woman who had stepped into her path and collided directly into her.  So much for having superhuman abilities. She recovered quickly, however, her arms shooting out at superhuman speed to catch the woman as she began to fall backwards.  At least her reflexes worked fine.

The person who Kara was still holding onto smelled great, divine even. A hypnotizing scent of expensive perfume mixed with something Kara couldn’t quite put her finger on. But it was familiar to her.  Way too familiar.

It was the same scent that had hit her the first time she sat in the office of a particularly beautiful dark haired woman. And Kara didn’t know whether to curse or thank the stars for her luck.

“Kara…?” The brunette currently held in her grasp looked up at her questioningly.  The woman’s piercing blue-green eyes were seemingly unsure whether to believe what they were seeing.

That familiar deep voice vibrating between their linked bodies shocked Kara out of her momentary stupor.  Suddenly realizing she was still holding the woman in her strong arms, she took a step back and exclaimed, “Lena!”

Now that they were standing apart, Kara took the time to appraise the other woman.  As usual, Lena Luthor was dressed to impress. Tonight, the tight black dress she was wearing was exceptionally breathtaking, sinfully complimenting her figure.  Her silky dark hair hung loose, swept sideways over one shoulder to hit just above her chest. A tantalizing but tasteful amount of cleavage was accentuated by the low V shaped cut of her dress, which managed to look sexy and classy all at once. Finally realizing where she’d been staring, Kara quickly averted her eyes and felt a hot blush creep up her neck.  Thank goodness for low lighting.  When her eyes finally found Lena’s face again, a rather cheeky expression met her gaze.  Lena clearly knew that the blonde had been ogling her for the past minute.

Kara had also dressed for the occasion, opting tonight for a sleeveless button up and tight black pants.  Her blonde hair was tied back in a high ponytail.  Definitely a sexy librarian vibe – or so she’d thought.  But next to Lena she suddenly felt underdressed.  Once she caught sight of the appreciative looks Lena was giving her, though, her confidence was quickly restored.  She’d clearly done a good job cleaning up after all.

“Well, this is certainly an interesting surprise.” Lena purred, as she stepped closer into Kara’s personal space. 

“Oh!  I, uh… I could say the same.” Kara stammered, as she pointlessly adjusted her glasses. In any other setting Lena’s proximity would have been undeniably intimate.  The intoxicating scent of her perfume was dizzying and the steady beat of her heart, audible to Kara’s superhuman ears, pulsed in counterpoint to the thrum of the bass echoing from the dance floor. But surely it was only the press of the crowd and the noise of the club that had caused Lena to stand so close.  What other reason could there be?

 “I never pegged you for a club goer, to be perfectly honest.” There was a playful tone accompanying Lena’s words, and she was obviously both amused and intrigued by this turn of events.

The fact that the club in question was a lesbian club hung unsaid between them, and Kara found that she was as intrigued as Lena was to have run into the woman here, of all places.  As she realized what Lena’s presence in this particular club might mean, Kara’s heart began to beat a little faster.  She just couldn’t pinpoint why the realization resulted in that specific reaction.

 “Oh, I’m not!  Definitely not!  I mean, not usually, anyway,” Kara stammered, as she laughed awkwardly.  “I, uh, I’m here… for my sister…  Alex! You’ve met her before, right? … But she is nowhere to be seen at the moment…”

Lena stood silently watching her, hands clasped together in front of her body and an unreadable expression on her face.  Kara cursed inwardly at her own embarrassing behavior, certain that the other woman was put off by it. “I was actually just leaving…”

“Oh no, that won’t do.” Lena immediately shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows, “it would be a shame not to invite you to have a drink with me?” Lena’s hand gracefully slid down the blonde’s muscular upper arm, towards the back of her clenched hand, which she gripped ever so slightly before letting go.  The movement had elicited a trail of goosebumps across the blonde’s bare skin.  Up until that very moment, Kara hadn’t been aware that she could form goosebumps.  Her breath hitched slightly and she shivered almost imperceptibly.

“I wouldn’t want to impose… aren’t you meeting someone?” Kara asked cautiously.  She desperately tried to ignore that part of herself that wished Lena was not, in fact, on her way to a date.  Kara wasn’t ready to acknowledge the feeling of jealousy intruding on her thoughts.

“Why yes, I am.  In fact, I’m looking right at her as we speak.” Lena quipped, with a low chuckle. The sound of her laughter was quickly ranking high on Kara’s list of favorite things, and the blonde blushed as Lena’s words registered in her mind.    

“It would be lovely to spend this night with a friend.” Lena added in explanation.  She then flashed a perfect smile, and her enigmatic blue green eyes sparkled in a way that made it impossible for Kara to refuse. Instead she simply nodded dumbly in agreement, not trusting her mouth to produce coherent words at the moment.

Lena was now holding her hand (when did that happen?) and leading her towards an empty booth on the top floor, away from the crowded dance floor.  Kara’s mind was still partially occupied with concerns for her sister’s safety, but from up here she had a view over the whole club.  Peering over the balcony rail she had a clear view of Alex still very much dancing with the woman she had been with. She smiled and sighed in relief.

Free of her concern for her sister, Kara could now focus on her own personal worries.  Worries that had everything to do with the gorgeous brunette who had descended onto the couch, patting the place next to her for Kara to sit.

If someone had told Kara that she would be spending tonight with Lena Luthor in a lesbian club, she would have laughed all the way up to space. It sounded ridiculous. Unreal. Like some kind of joke.

But this was far from a joke, this was currently her reality.  A reality she was having a very hard time accepting. 

As soon as they sat down, in what was clearly the club’s VIP section, a waitress came to get their drink orders.  Kara glanced around her – it was less crowded here and, dare she say, more intimate.  The perks of being a Luthor, she figured.

After the waitress brought back their orders, Lena settled into taking casual sips from her French 75 while Kara played with the beer in her hand.  She was acutely aware of the nervous energy buzzing through her body and was careful not to accidentally break the glass.

“Well, Kara, it’s been awhile since we last saw each other, don’t you think?” Lena commented, as she looked up from her drink towards the blonde woman sitting next her.  “Ever since that little interruption at my party.”

“Oh yeah, that certainly was something…” Kara nodded inanely, wondering why the hell she couldn’t think of anything better to say.  She really wanted to hit herself - she was a much better conversationalist than this!  She breathed deeply in an attempt to relax and shake this feeling that was gnawing at her.

Her attempt to calm herself did not go unnoticed by her company. Lena shifted towards her, placing a hand lightly on Kara’s clothed thigh.  Concern was written on her face as she asked, “Kara, is everything alright?”

Kara froze at the unexpected touch.  She could feel her thigh twitch beneath the woman’s firm hand and she tried desperately to compose herself. She needed to get it together, but she only managed to stammer weakly, “Oh yeah! I mean, yes-yes, I’m good.  Just a bit worried. About Alex…obviously.” 

“I’m sure your sister can take care of herself” the Luthor woman smirked, as she began to realize that Kara’s nervousness had nothing to do with her sister.  Alex was the last thing on Kara’s mind, and they both knew it. 

This frightened the blonde to no end as she was slowly becoming aware of the source of her strange behavior this evening.  Her racing heart, her inability to form coherent sentences, the stab of unexpected disappointment she had felt earlier when she thought Lena was on her way to a date – it was suddenly so incredibly obvious.  She was attracted to Lena Luthor.

If she hadn’t been so excited about her cousin’s visit, she would have noticed it the first time they met at L-Corp.  Lena had had a powerful effect on her, even then.  She’d even helped Kara realize her career path as a reporter. 

“So, do you accompany your sister on all of her dates?” Lena quipped, as she took another sip from her glass.  Her eyes were still fixed on Kara.

“Oh no, it’s a first, I promise!” Kara gave an embarrassed chuckle.  “I just wanted her to have fun tonight. She’s been having a tough time lately.”

“You’re such a good sister, Kara.” Lena complimented warmly.  She had a nearly imperceptible accent that resulted in a unique way of saying Kara’s name.  Kara found that she really liked the sound of it rolling off the other woman’s tongue.   She also thought that she wouldn’t mind hearing it more often, maybe in other scenarios as well. Noticing that her train of thought was heading in a somewhat dangerous direction, the blonde shook her head and cleared her throat.

“Yeah well, I try… So, um, do you come here often?” Kara asked, taking a sip of her beer as she felt her throat suddenly go dry.

“I’ve been here a few times…” Lena answered coyly.

“Like on dates…?” Kara felt like she was channeling a teenaged boy.  She couldn’t believe the stupid questions she was asking.  And she was supposed to be a reporter!

But the woman sitting next to her only laughed gently.  It was almost musical and Kara couldn’t help but smile foolishly, slightly dazed by the sound.

“A few, yes.  But not as good as this one.” Lena divulged, with the hint of a smirk on her crimson colored lips.

Kara’s jaw hung loose and her eyes grew wide.  She didn’t know how to react, she didn’t trust herself enough. Was Lena Luthor flirting with her? Was this really happening?

“Are you flirting with me?” Kara cursed internally as she realized she had voiced that thought aloud. She’d seemed to have her foot in her mouth from the moment she ran into Lena.

Lena was surprised by the sudden bold inquiry coming from the younger woman, but she quickly regained her composure.  “I have been for the past couple of weeks, but thanks for noticing.”

Kara added this latest piece of information to what she knew about the powerful young entrepreneur:  Lena was attracted to women, Lena goes on dates with women, Lena considers this a date, Lena has been flirting with her for the past few weeks. 

Kara didn’t know what to do with this revelation and it was suddenly all too much for her.   She might be the strongest woman in National City but she’d been reduced to a weak mess in front of the brunette.    

“I – I ah…” Kara was unable to form a coherent response – or any response at all for that matter.  She had broken her.  Lena had finally broken Kara. Was this an evil plan all along? This was worse than being hit by a block of kryptonite.

The look on Lena’s face changed from one of seduction to one of hurt in less than seconds.  Mistaking Kara’s lack of response for rejection, she stood quickly, smoothing her dress as she got up.

Her voice was quieter than it was before, and a bit husky, as she said, “Oh - I’m sorry for thinking-… Actually, I just remembered that there are some business-related matters that I have to take care of. I’m so sorry for bothering you-“

As Lena turned to leave, a strong hand grabbed her wrist, yanking her (perhaps a tad too roughly) back towards the couch.  In her panicked need to remedy the misunderstanding, Kara had failed to correctly gauge the strength and force of her movement, and the flustered brunette landed perfectly onto her lap.

As she fell, Lena had reached out to maintain her balance, and her hands now rested on the back of the couch, just above Kara’s head.  The reflex was unnecessary, however.   The blonde’s hands, gripping either side of her lithe waist, were doing a great job holding her in place.

Dark brown hair cascaded down, creating a barrier between them and the outside world.  In an attempt to better adjust herself, Lena somehow wound up straddling the other woman, her dress visibly riding higher as she moved.  The sudden intimacy of their position seemed to snap Kara out of her momentary stupor.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry…“ Kara’s apology was slightly tinged with panic.  Her voice, however, had turned lower, throatier than before. Almost whispering the words as their faces were inches apart.

Lena felt mesmerized by the gorgeous blue eyes that were now locked on her.  It was a dangerous, almost predatory gaze.  Kara’s eyes seemed to darken as they consumed her.  This was not the sweet, innocent young reporter she was accustomed to. 

“No Kara… I’m fine.” Lena whispered back, shaking her head.  Their sudden proximity exhilarated her, like a current of electricity humming through her body. Although she had barely finished her drink, the combined effect of alcohol and the blonde’s tight body pressed against her was making her feel decidedly intoxicated.

For her part, Kara was struggling to figure out what had come over her.  The last thing she could coherently recall was seeing Lena stand up to leave. She had acted on pure instinct and she couldn’t explain it if she tried.  All she knew was that she didn’t want the brunette to leave.  In fact, she wanted her to stay as close to her as possible.

Kara’s hands now began to move in tantalizingly slow motion from the woman’s waist to rest on her bare thighs.  The skin on skin contact was burning her in more place than one and she asked, “Do you want to get off?”

The moment the words left her mouth she realized how suggestive they sounded.  She bit back a low groan, worrying the inside of her cheek between her teeth as a hot flush began to creep up her neck again.

Lena’s reaction caused her to bite her cheek even harder, almost drawing blood.  The sound of quiet giggling invaded her ears, and puffs of hot breath hit the blonde’s lips, urging them to pull apart.

“I do,” Lena whispered, seductively.  “But not in the way you’ve intended that question to mean, I’m afraid.” Lena’s gaze flickered between Kara’s soft lips and her dark blue eyes; she couldn’t seem to pick a spot to focus on. Her hands drifted down from the back of the couch to encircle the blonde’s neck.

Kara’s tongue darted out to lick her own bottom lip in blind anticipation.  She could feel the warmth pooling low in her belly as Lena gripped the back of her neck, those long fingers scratching lightly and driving the young woman closer to insanity.

Because this was insanity if Kara ever felt it.  Lena was torturing her, playing with her, and she knows it.  Her lips were now achingly close and begging to be kissed.

And god did she want to. She wanted the satisfaction of messing that perfect red lipstick; she wanted to kiss Lena until her lips were sore and swollen.  And with that thought, Kara captured Lena’s lips with her own, bringing them into a ravenous kiss.

Kara’s eyes fluttered closed and her mind went blank as the other woman deepened the kiss, imprisoning the blonde’s lower lip between her own, and licking it languidly.

She couldn’t believe that this was happening. Lena Luthor was straddling her.  Lena Luthor’s body was pressed so deliciously against her own. Lena Luthor was kissing her. Lena Luthor was biting her lower lip!  _Oh_   _Rao…_

Lena moved her hands to grab the collar of Kara’s shirt, as she continued to alternate between biting on Kara’s lower lip and soothing it with her tongue seconds later.

The kiss soon grew heavy and intense; soft moans and softer lips were setting Kara’s nerves aflame.  A thirst ignited within her unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her hands moved greedily from Lena’s thighs to grab at her ass, squeezing it roughly, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from the woman on top of her. 

Kara had never kissed anyone like this before, let alone a woman. A hint of sugar and lemon lingered on her tongue from the French 75, mixing with the taste of something slightly exotic and purely Lena.  It was delicious and intoxicating and addictive, and Kara was completely hooked. She doubted she would ever experience this with anyone again.  After the privilege of kissing Lena, she doubted she’d ever want to.

Hit with an overwhelming need to be closer, Kara sat up and pulled the other woman into her.  She wrapped her in strong arms and inhaled through her nose, desperate not to break their lip lock.  Her breathing was becoming more frantic by the second.

But it was Lena’s human need for air that soon won out and caused her to finally break the kiss.  The brunette’s chest rose and fell in shuddering gasps that were due as much to lack of oxygen as to the dizzying effects of kissing Kara. She gazed hungrily at Kara with blown pupils, her hair messier than before.

Kara grumbled in protest, but soon found another focus for her amorous attentions.  She buried her face in the woman’s neck, inhaling her scent and trailing a series of soft kisses beginning at her jawline.  She sucked at her pulse point before nibbling her way downwards, sucking and licking and marking every inch of pearly skin available to her.

Lena was rendered helpless against the reporter‘s ministrations, emitting a series of gasps and moans as Kara discovered her most sensitive spots.   

“ _Oh, god Kara_ …” Lena shuddered as she her nails dug deeper into the woman’s shoulders, “Kara… as much as oh… I’m enjoying what you’re doing…” It took every ounce of self-control Lena possessed to push Kara’s shoulders back and create some distance, “just not here.”   

The physical separation seemed to shake Kara from her lust-driven stupor.  Suddenly sheepish, she cleared her throat and apologized, “Oh, you’re right! Sorry! I guess I got a little carried away...”

“A little?” Lena teased, as she moved from Kara’s lap.  She stood up, adjusting the indecent way her dress had ridden up.  

Kara chuckled lightly, the sound trailing off as she caught sight of Lena, biting her lower lip, as if trying to contain herself. “God, you’re just too… adorable for your own good, Kara Danvers.” Lena smiled in defeat.  

Kara blushed and ducked her head shyly, reaching out to grasp Lena’s hand.  She just wanted to hold onto this woman for as long as she could.  They stayed like that for several long moments, hands touching, eyes locked in a gaze full of anticipation and excitement.  As if they were finally seeing each other for first time.

It was the sudden, jarring sound of Kara’s phone that finally broke the moment.  She groaned as she picked up the offending device, but swiftly answered it when she saw Alex’s photo staring back at her from the screen. Her mind tended to go straight to the worst-case scenario, and she immediately feared that her sister might have encountered some sort of danger.

“Alex!” she said loudly, as she stood up and stepped closer to the edge of the balcony.   She leaned over to look at the dance floor below, sliding her glasses down just a bit to allow her to use her super abilities to scan the crowd.  She was unable to spot her sister anywhere.  “Where are you? Is everything okay?”

_“Whoa, whoa, hold on Kara. I could ask you the same thing -  where did you run off to?”_ From what she could hear over the din of the club, her older sister’s voice sounded calm and relatively normal.  There didn’t seem to be any emergency, DEO-related or otherwise.  At that Kara released the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, letting out a significant sigh of relief.

“I’m good…  I actually met a friend.” She glanced over her shoulder and saw Lena watching her silently from the couch.  Kara couldn’t deny the urge to offer the woman a subtle smile. “I’m sorry, I lost track of time… uh, but where are you now? What happened after I left?”

_“Oh… I, uh, panicked a little at the last minute.  And then I couldn’t find you anywhere so I figured you probably went home.  I left after that… I’m at the bar with, uh, Maggie.”_ Kara narrowed her eyes at that, but refrained from commenting as her sister continued, “ _I’m just not ready Kara_ …” 

The younger sister’s expression immediately softened as she sensed the honest vulnerability in Alex’s voice.  The lecture could wait for another time.  “It’s okay Alex, I understand. Just promise me you’ll be careful?”  

_“I promise.  Now go have fun with your friend. Anyone I know?”_

“Goodbye  _Alex_!” Kara ended the call quickly, avoiding any further questioning about her companion for the evening.  She had dodged a bullet for the moment, but if she knew her sister, there would be more questions about that later.  And if Alex found out what was happening between her and Lena, it would be Kara on the receiving end of a lecture.

“Sorry about that.” Kara apologized, as she slid her phone into her back pocket and turned completely to face Lena. The sultry brunette was sitting patiently on the couch, taking idle sips from her now half empty glass, her eyes staring up at her, full of mirth.

 “I take it your sister isn’t here, is she?” Lena queried, as she crossed her legs elegantly.  The subtle yet graceful movement captured Kara’s attention longer than necessary.

“Yes, it seems that way…”

“I have to say Kara, you don’t really make such a great wingwoman,” Lena joked, raising her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. “I mean, here you are with me while your sister remains dateless.”

Kara huffed in mock offense but couldn’t stop the elusive smile that invaded her lips, giving her away. If she were perfectly honest, there was some truth to Lena’s words.  She did fail in the plan she set out for tonight, but somehow she couldn’t bring herself to feel even a little bit remorseful about how the evening was unfolding.

“Well, I would have made a great wingwoman if you weren’t here distracting me.”  Kara smirked, and noticed Lena’s eyes growing wide at her retort.  Two can play this game.

Everyone always assumed that Kara was entirely sweet and innocent.  And she essentially is. She honestly couldn’t picture herself acting this way around anyone other than the woman in front of her. Lena’s obvious interest in her boosted her confidence and dared her to be bold. She felt more powerful standing here with Lena than she did saving the world in her Supergirl suit.

“If I’m such a distraction to you Kara, I could always take my leave.” Lena feigned distress as she stood up, now only inches apart from the stunning blonde.  Kara quickly grabbed her by the waist to keep her in place, and Lena knew that she wasn’t going anywhere without the young reporter.

Kara’s fingers trailed lazy circles around Lena’s hips and the small of her back as she leaned in close and whispered hotly, “Don’t you dare.  This distraction is entirely welcome, I assure you.”

Lena made a small needy noise as she felt the warm breath tickle the shell of her ear, sending shivers all over her body. “Then perhaps you wouldn’t mind me distracting you further?  Your place or mine?”

Kara moved her head back and nodded, “My place is closer. I’d fly us there if I could.” Kara only half jested.  This was definitely one time she wished she could use her super powers openly.

“Only if you were Supergirl, Kara” Lena shook her head and smiled.  She then took the younger woman by the hand, leading them downstairs and out of the club -  hopefully as soon as possible.

Kara laughed awkwardly, as she happily allowed the woman to lead her to an expensive looking car.  “Yeah, I wish!”

“Well, I like you just the way you are, Kara”

“You like me, huh?” the blonde teased, as she opened the door to allow Lena to climb into the backseat.

“Oh, hush you.” Lena slid into car, dragging Kara along with her by the collar of her shirt.  The short drive back to Kara’s apartment quickly escalated into a display of roaming hands, heated kisses, and barely suppressed gasps and moans that were not entirely decent in the company of Lena’s chauffeur.  To his credit, the poor man  was a consummate professional and kept his eyes front and his mouth shut.  If the two women had been aware of anything besides each other, they would have noticed his obvious discomfort. 

When they finally stepped into Kara’s apartment, a quiet moment passed over them as Lena looked around.  The last time she had been there she hadn’t given much attention to the apartment itself – she’d merely been looking for an excuse to visit the reporter.  The place was small, but radiated a warmth that Lena certainly lacked in her own flat.  She found she liked it here.  She couldn’t help but feel safe surrounded by all things Kara.

The young woman in question was leaning against the door with her hands behind her back, watching Lena with an unfaltering gaze.  It felt intimate, and penetrating, but touched by an air of timidity that had certainly not been present in the car.  

“Why are we suddenly acting shy?” Lena asked, carefully moving nearer until she stood directly in front of Kara.  _God, the girl was breathtaking_.  She placed her hands lightly on the blonde’s shoulders, before sliding them down to encourage Kara’s arms to wrap around her own waist.  She then settled her own hands at the small of the other woman’s back, leaning forward until their foreheads gently touched.  She waited, breathing in the intoxicating scent of vanilla and something vaguely citrus that was so uniquely Kara.

“It’s just- I’ve never- I mean, it’s my first time with a-“ Kara couldn’t get her words to come out coherently as they tumbled out in a rush.  The gravity of the situation had hit her hard the moment they stepped through the door and she felt awkward and shy with her inexperience on display.

“Kara, relax.  If you don’t want to do this-“

“No, I want to…I actually _really_ want to.” 

She took a deep breath to steady herself before continuing, “I’ve just never done this before and I want to get it right.  I don’t want you to think badly of me if I mess up.”

Lena had to fight herself not to melt at the blonde’s honest vulnerability.  It was truly endearing.

“I would never.  Trust me.” Lena reassured her, bringing her palm up to caress Kara’s soft cheek.  She placed a gentle, but fleeting, kiss against her soft lips.  “As I’ve said, I like you just the way you are.”

Kara leaned into the woman’s touch for a quiet moment, allowing the comforting presence to calm her nerves.  Finally unable to hold her desire in check, the young blonde suddenly moved to capture the other woman’s lips.  A rough moan fell from Lena’s mouth at the feel of Kara’s eager lips crashing against her own, her tight body pressing into her, her fingers tangled in Lena’s long brown locks. 

The brunette clung to her, riding out the initial wave before pressing back, slamming the reporter fully against the door.  Their initial tentativeness was forgotten in the mutual urgency of their need.  Kara continued to fist Lena’s now tangled hair in one hand, the other moving downward to grope at her waist, their ragged breathing becoming as heavy as the lust-filled atmosphere around them.

Suddenly Kara switched their positions, using almost faster than human speed to spin Lena smoothly around and back her up against the door, careful not to hurt her.  Kara’s hands roamed down her body, venturing to grab Lena’s thigh, touching the expanse of soft, bare skin she found there, and lifting the skirt of her dress slightly as she inched higher.

Kara had no idea what she was doing, but it all felt so good.  Her stomach was doing backflips and her palm was burning at the touch of so much of Lena’s bare skin.  Her over-analytic brain couldn’t have stopped to think if she tried, and she really didn’t want to.   Their mouths continued in a battle for dominance, Lena parting her lips as Kara slid her tongue along the seam, begging for entrance.  Their tongues tangled, Kara swallowing the tiny sounds emanating from Lena. Her other hand finally ceased its roaming and found purchase just below Lena’s breast, the edge of her fingertips itching to touch higher.

Impatient, Lena pressed her hand atop of Kara’s, guiding it higher, both of them gasping at the contact and breaking their kiss.  Kara was fascinated by the feel just beneath her fingertips and gave an exploratory squeeze, sending shocks of pleasure spiraling throughout her body.  By the looks of Lena’s reaction, that feeling was mutual. She wondered how it would feel without the offending fabric standing in her way.  They were both wearing too many clothes.

And as if Lena could read her mind, she quickly made use of her hands to unbutton Kara’s shirt, exposing the dark blue lace of her bra along with her insanely toned abdomen.  The sudden shock of cool air on her heated skin caused Kara’s abs to twitch and Lena’s eyes grew wide as she drank in the sight before her.

“Oh my…” she moved to stroke the lean muscles, feeling the firm expanse and gentle ridges under her fingertips. “You’re just full of surprises tonight.”

She bit her lower lip as she spoke, eyes darkening with her increased desire.

“I work out.” Kara offered lamely as she chuckled.  It wasn’t really a lie.  Being National City’s number one hero was definitely a work out.  It’s just that her routine involved more bullet-stopping, vehicle-lifting, super-speed flying, and all around bad-guy-chasing than you typically found at the gym.  

Lena gave her an incredulous look, but the wonder didn’t fade from her eyes. “From the looks of this…” her hands continued to trail along Kara’s abs, “…I would’ve thought that you live at the gym.”  The combination of Lena’s seductive smirk and her long delicate fingers playing across her bare skin was making it difficult for Kara not to lose control.

And then suddenly that control was gone and their hands were everywhere. Lena shoved Kara’s shirt roughly down her shoulders before the blonde shrugged it off completely and let it fall to the ground.  Lena’s hands cupped Kara’s full breasts, dragging her thumbs across the rough sapphire colored lace, squeezing lightly to elicit a gentle whimper, before sliding down further to unbutton Kara’s pants.

“Take them  _off_.”

Kara complied obediently, removing her pants in a swift motion.  Her eyes were still locked on Lena’s, and her face displayed an expression of near predatory hunger. “Now be a good girl and help me take this dress off as well.”

Lena turned around, offering her lithe back to the blonde.  Kara’s hands trembled slightly in anticipation before her nimble fingers grasped the delicate metal pull of the zipper, urging it downwards.  The barely audible sound of metal teeth unlocking seemed to echo loudly in her super human ears, as smooth pale skin was slowly revealed to her impatient, hungry eyes.  She gasped in delight upon discovering that Lena was not wearing a bra.  The dress pooled on the floor, joining Kara’s hastily discarded shirt. 

Kara allowed her fingertips to trail lightly down the length of Lena’s back, marveling at the exquisite expanse of flawless skin and the gentle curve of her hips.  When her roaming hands reached the top edge of a pair of exquisitely sinful black lace panties, she leaned forward to place an open-mouthed kiss against the back of Lena’s neck.  The brunette shivered at the contact, arching back into her as Kara’s hands continued their exploration, gliding smoothly around her waist.  Those hands finally paused, palms resting flat on Lena’s lower stomach, just above where she was sure Lena wanted her to touch.

“Kara…” Lena moaned dangerously as she felt Kara’s body pressed firmly against her back.  Delicate lace and warm bare skin created a dizzying mix of sensations.  When she felt the blonde begin to grind against her ass, slowly and deliciously seeking some sort of friction, she whimpered.

The exploration of Lena’s body that had begun with her hands now continued with her mouth, as Kara peppered kisses across the woman’s neck.  This unceasing charting of her body made Lena’s legs so weak that they started to shake.  “Kara please…”

Sensing the woman’s frustration and the shake of her legs, Kara spun her around smoothly.  Gliding her hands over her ass, she gripped the back of Lena’s toned thighs, just behind the knee, and effortlessly hoisted her up. Lena yelped at the suddenness of the movement before the blonde captured her lips in an urgent kiss, swallowing any further protest.  Kara groped Lena’s ass as her long legs wrapped instinctively around her waist.  She could feel Lena’s heat pressing against her, driving her to the brink of sanity.

Walking the few steps to the living room, she lay Lena onto the couch and settled herself on top.  She braced her arms on either side of Lena’s head, careful not to crush the woman beneath her.   “You’re definitely stronger than you look, Kara.” Lena panted, as she broke their kiss.  The brunette reached up to stroke her arms, gently squeezing the flexing biceps that were framing her face.  She marveled at the contrast between Kara’s soft exterior and the steel that lay just beneath.

Kara leaned back slightly, creating enough space to finally ogle Lena properly.  The woman was exceptionally beautiful.  With her curvy figure and her perfect breasts, she was like a world-class piece of art.  Everything about Lena Luthor was ethereal and Kara’s fingers itched to paint the vision beneath her.  Of course, there were so many other things she intended to do with her fingers first.  

“I did say I work out, didn’t I?” Kara offered a somewhat cheeky grin as she lowered herself to claim those tempting lips in another kiss.  Her mouth lingered there only briefly before beginning an ardent journey downwards. She kissed and sucked at the brunette’s pulse point, slowly trailing gentle kisses lower and lower until she finally paused, hovering just above the woman’s breasts.

Hot puffs of air hit Lena’s nipples causing them to become painfully sensitive.  She arched toward the sensation and grumbled in protest as the young reporter took her time in torturing her. It was agonizing and slow and positively delicious.  She really didn’t think that this side of Kara existed, and it thrilled her more that she cared to admit.

Lena Luthor was a powerful woman and was used to getting what she wanted.  Whether she was in the boardroom or the bedroom, she rarely relinquished control.  Being at Kara’s mercy, her nerves tingling in anticipation as she squirmed under the slow teasing, was something she never thought she’d enjoy.  But oh, she does. The slick wetness that was currently soaking her panties was abundant evidence of that.

Kara finally eased her frustration, bringing her lips lower, capturing a now stiff and straining nipple, her tongue darting out to circle the areola as she sucked. Lena’s hand latched onto the back of Kara’s head, dragging her nails through the glossy blonde tresses as she groaned in satisfaction and relief.  Fumbling only briefly with the hair tie, she finally freed Kara’s hair from its tight ponytail.  It cascaded around her face, gently tickling Lena’s sides as the younger woman continued to focus her attention on her breasts.   Lena ran her fingers through the soft waves, fisting a handful when she felt Kara’s teeth biting lightly at a spot just below her nipple.

Although she was unquestionably enjoying the things Kara was doing to her, Lena was anything but a passive lover.  Moving to regain some control, she slid her hands around Kara’s back, deftly unclasping her bra and finally revealing her impeccable breasts.  Their soft weight in her hands was glorious and a small moan slipped past her own lips as she felt the nipples begin to stiffen against her palms.  Kara’s lips released her nipple with a wet pop, and she arched back slightly when she felt Lena gently squeeze both her breasts.  Lena continued to massage the round orbs, rolling the hardened peaks of her nipples between her thumb and forefingers, pinching just hard enough before releasing them again.

Kara’s arms visibly shook as she continued to be played with, her jaw slack as lewd noises made their way out of her mouth powerlessly. Lena was staring at her with a satisfied grin. 

Lena moved to sit up slightly, needing a better position for what she intended to do next.  She eased Kara back until they were both sitting up, Kara straddling her lap with a knee on either side of Lena’s hips.  The brunette dipped her head forward, replacing her hand with her mouth on Kara’s left breast.  Her experienced tongue flicked across the nipple before catching it between her teeth, scraping gently along the sides as she drew it into her mouth to suck hard.  Now free to continue its exploration of Kara’s body, her right hand snaked downward across toned abs to rest just at the waistband of her boy shorts.  They were the same sapphire blue as her lace bra, which had slipped down her arms and been flung carelessly to floor when Lena repositioned them.  They were, however, decorated with frolicking white kittens.  It was very Kara.

Lena’s fingers paused only a moment before slipping past the waistband to cup her intimately. And at that, Kara’s eyes grew wide and then fluttered closed.  Her body quivered in anticipation and she struggled to control her breathing.  When she felt those long delicate fingers delve into the slick wetness between her folds, she nearly came undone.  Combined with the dual attentions of Lena’s mouth and other hand on her breasts, it was all too overwhelming.

“Oh, Rao…” Kara moaned helplessly.  

“Pardon?” Lena looked up at her in confusion, eyebrows furrowed.  Kara realized that she had spoken her only thought out loud.   She might be practically indestructible to her enemies, but she felt like this woman might just be the death of her. 

“Oh wow, I said oh _wow_.” She corrected, struggling to voice intelligible words.  Lena’s talented mouth was no longer focused on her breast, but her fingers had yet to stop their ministrations.  Kara was already close to imploding, and when Lena’s finger finally slid across her aching, sensitive nub, she lost any ability to think clearly, let alone speak.

“God, you’re so wet Kara…”

Something close to a sob escaped from her throat when she felt Lena withdraw her hand.  A moment later, however, after an impressive display of both speed and agility, Lena had flipped Kara onto her back and was sliding the soaked panties down her legs.  Positioning herself above the blonde, she slowly licked the wetness from her fingers as her eyes locked on Kara’s. 

“Mmm..” she sighed, as she tasted Kara on her tongue.  “More of that later.  Right now, though, I need to see you.”  She continued to gaze at the woman, now practically writhing underneath her, as she returned to her earlier task.  Lena wasn’t seeing Kara Danvers or Supergirl or even Kara Zor-El, but with that penetrating gaze that left her feeling open and vulnerable, Kara knew Lena was truly seeing _her_.  

She bucked her hips and felt herself grind against Lena’s hand, which continued to rub at her clit; Lena really did know what she was doing.  The blonde shut her eyes as she concentrated on the amazing feeling building between her legs.

“Fuck, Lena… don’t stop.” She managed to rush out, as Lena rubbed even more intensely.

Kara then groaned loudly because, despite her desperate pleas, Lena did stop. But only for a moment.  Her fingers slid lower, gently circling her opening before slowly pushing one finger inside, cautious not to hurt Kara.  But all Kara saw was white, every nerve ending in her body feeling raw and exposed; she was on fire, but the burn was delicious, and Kara enthusiastically welcomed it.

“More… please, more” she begged, her voice rough with desire.

Lena eagerly complied, pushing a second finger in, beginning to thrust in and out, applying pressure to Kara’s clit as she moved her thumb over the swollen nub in small, tight circles.  Kara cried out wordlessly, unable to make a sound.  Lena’s fingers were inside of her, filling her, and the feeling was incredible.  Lena’s warm breath and gentle tongue played against her throat as she alternated nipping and sucking the sensitive skin there, marking her, _claiming_ her.  The sensations were nearly overwhelming as every sound and every move Kara made was met with a response from Lena.

“Fuck…” Kara rarely cursed, but she couldn’t help herself.  The feel of Lena’s fingers moving expertly inside her, her weight of her warm, solid body on top of her, her hot tongue dragging torturous licks across her pulse point, were all driving her closer and closer to the edge. “Lena…  _fuck!_ ”

“I’m trying,” the brunette giggled against the skin of her throat, endlessly enjoying having the young woman in this state.  She was so desperate and needy and delicious looking as her hips bucked harder against her hand, riding her fingers faster and faster. Lena was sure that she could just eat her up.  Which is exactly what she planned to do later.

Kara whimpered as Lena’s attentions drove her closer to the edge.  She needed something to hold on to, anything at all.  She felt like she was falling and it’s the kind of fall that she cannot save herself from, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to anyway.  She dragged Lena away from her neck and crashed their lips together, kissing desperately, hungrily. 

Kara didn’t have the chance to continue her assault as Lena pulled away, dipping her head lower to take a nipple into her mouth again. She sucked on it forcefully while she slipped a third finger inside, curling her fingers to hit just right and drag against the small rough patch just inside her front wall.

Kara gasped and almost knocked them both off her couch as she bucked her hips and arched her back forcefully, trying to take more of Lena into her.  Desperate to control her strength, not to hurt the beautiful woman doing all the beautiful things to her body, she gripped the fabric of the couch between her palms, unintentionally ripping it on either side of her.  Thankfully, Lena was so preoccupied with trying to make Kara come that she didn’t notice that little slipup.  

Kara’s body trembled from the tension, primed to explode.  Her hands fisted the tattered fabric at her sides, gripping the couch for dear life, her eyes squeezed shut.  But the other woman seemed like she wanted her to writhe and buck. Lena wanted her to lose control.

“Look at me darling…” She heard Lena demand softly, still not stopping the rapid movement of her fingers.  Their rhythmic stroking as they thrust inside of her over and over hit Kara’s spot just right, and her thumb came up to flick her clit again. “Just let go  _Kara_.”

And it was hearing her name in that low, husky, feminine voice, dripping with need and desire, that finally pushed her over the edge.  Kara’s eyes flew open, blue eyes boring straight into green ones as she came completely undone.

“Oh Lena, oh fuck!” she panted, and a ragged scream tore from her throat as she felt herself contract and clench at Lena’s fingers.  The sensation washed over her in powerful waves, her body tingling all over.

Lena watched her intently, enthralled by the vision beneath her. Witnessing Kara Danvers come was like being able to stare at the surface of the sun.  It was magnificent and powerful and positively blinding.  Kara felt exposed under the intensity of Lena’s gaze, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. What she did care about was Lena’s fingers inside of her, still moving gently through the aftershocks, making her head spin and the rest of her body grow weaker than ever before.

When her brain was once again capable of registering coherent thoughts, Kara realized that the brunette had moved to her side and was now cradling her, one long leg draped possessively across her thighs.  She breathed rapidly and heavily into Lena’s shoulder, feeling her heartbeat finally begin to slow down as soothing fingers drifted gently up and down her arm.  Did she just pass out?

“Kara, are you okay?” Lena whispered gently into her soft blonde hair, making Kara smile against the bare skin of her shoulder.  Kara felt amazingly good; drunk at the thought of what Lena had done to her. She could really get used to this feeling.

As she finally got her labored breathing in check, she looked up and offered Lena a lazy smile. “Oh I’m more than just okay.” And she closed the distance between them with a sloppy kiss, all teeth and tongues.

Lena was mistaken if she thought that she had rendered the other woman too short of energy to return the favor.  And, oh, was Kara planning to return it.  Thanking Rao that her superhuman abilities extended to post coital recovery times, Kara slowly sat up, bringing Lena with her, never breaking their kiss.

Kara swung her legs off the couch as she sat up, planting her feet on the floor again and effortlessly lifting Lena onto her lap to straddle her waist.  Kara’s hands lingered, palming Lena’s ass to hold her up but also shamelessly taking the chance to grope her.  She felt the wetness soaking through the thin layer of Lena’s panties, and it thrilled her to know how wet the woman was just from getting her off.  

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, fingers burying themselves into her locks, lightly scratching her skull. Kara shivered at the sensation before leaning forward to run her tongue along Lena’s delicate collarbone.  She pulled her closer as she continued to work her way up the other woman’s neck, trailing hot, wet kisses from the hollow of her throat up to that spot just below her ear.  She inhaled deeply, and the scent of the woman’s perfume combined with something else much headier made Kara’s mind go blank.  The only thought that registered was that this was slowly becoming one of her favorite spots to kiss.  

Impatient noises echoed through the quiet room as Lena ground her hips in frustration against Kara’s lap.  Clearly there were other places that needed the special attention of her eager mouth.

“Kara…” The brunette demanded the blonde’s attention, “I want you to fuck me in your bed,” she whispered seductively. Kara took a shaky breath and gulped, feeling her throat suddenly run dry.  She didn’t know whether the temperature of the room had just became unbearably hot or whether it was simply her body burning with desire for this unbelievable woman.

_Oh Rao help me…_

She recovered quickly, rising to her feet in a fluid movement with the other woman still clinging to her waist.  Had Lena not been lost in a haze of lust she surely would have been astounded at her strength and speed as Kara carried her towards her room, setting her down at the edge of her bed.  Kara then knelt down in front of Lena, clutching her thighs with strong fingertips as she gently parted them and eased between.

She reached up to grab the other woman behind her neck, pulling her down for a lip searing kiss while the fingers of her other hand inched up one bare thigh to hook through the side of Lena’s panties, urging them down.  Lena was more than happy to assist, eagerly lifting her ass from the bed as Kara pulled off her last remaining garment.

The brunette now sat completely naked at the edge of Kara’s bed.  She was leaned back slightly, her body propped up with her arms, thighs parted, her nakedness both an invitation and a dare.  Kara rocked back and sat on her heels, momentarily stunned by the vision before her.  Her eyes raked over Lena’s body, drinking in the sight of her lovely figure.  Where Kara was firm and muscular, Lena was all soft curves and Kara longed to worship every inch of her.  When her eyes finally made their way to Lena’s face, however, she found herself fixed with a look of absolute impatient desire and need, as if the woman was wordlessly ordering her to just get on with it.  A leisurely exploration of the wonders of Lena Luthor’s glorious body would have to wait for another time.  Kara grinned, secretly pleased with the thought that Lena wanted her and she wanted her _now_. 

Kara leaned up to capture the woman’s lips again, running her tongue along the seam, pulling the plump lower lip into her mouth and biting in lightly.  She felt Lena’s hot tongue reach out to meet hers, tangling in a battle that neither would win. 

She pulled away suddenly, leaving Lena gasping and breathless before she began an assault on her neck that elicited a series of wordless moans and whimpers.  She quickly moved lower and lower, nibbling and sucking her way down the side of Lena’s neck, across her collarbone, all the way down to the valley between her full breasts.  Lena was practically trembling with need and her ragged, shallow breathing caused her breasts to rise toward Kara’s lips.  The younger woman mapped the outline of each soft orb with soft open mouthed kisses, running her talented tongue across the swell before flicking it gently over the straining peak of a rock-hard nipple.  Lena’s nipples had long since stiffened in response to her growing arousal, but the combination of the cool air alternating with Kara’s hot breath and the swirl of her tongue was making them almost painfully sensitive.  Kara would’ve lingered there longer if Lena wasn’t grabbing at her neck, encouraging her to go even lower.

The reporter grazed her nails gently down Lena’s sides as she sucked and licked at the woman’s stomach, making it twitch beneath her lips. “Kara please…” Lena groaned, growing more exasperated by the second.

“I’m right on it, baby.” Smiling into her skin, Kara’s head finally reached the spot where Lena needed her the most.  Gazing up from between Lena’s legs, she was momentarily mesmerized by just how beautiful the woman truly was.  

But then the heady scent of her arousal invaded her nose, making her mouth water in anticipation, and she finally put an end to Lena’s suffering.  Her tongue darted out in an experimental lick, gliding smoothly through the slick folds before flicking across the swollen nub.  The woman beneath her bucked and moaned.

Lena was so wound up by that point that whatever Kara did to her provoked an intense reaction.  And Kara delighted in the way Lena’s body responded to her.  She began to lick in earnest, her eyes threatening to roll back in her head as they fluttered shut, her senses overloaded by the addictive taste of Lena, the feel of her hips bucking to meet the strokes of her tongue, the sound of her small gasps and moans.

But what got Lena screaming loudly was when Kara moved to close her lips around her clit, alternating between sucking and licking it wickedly.

“Oh my… Kara are you sure… you haven’t done this before?” Lena managed to gasp, her mouth agape, her back arching, one hand tightly fisted in a tangle of messy blonde locks as she was vigorously grinding against Kara’s face.

Kara paused and briefly looked up; wetness sinfully glistening from her lips to her chin.  “Positive,” she answered with a grin.

Her eyes locked on Lena’s as she licked her bottom lip.  Lena’s eyes widened at the sight of it, her breath catching in her throat as she heard Kara moan at the taste of her on her lips.

Those lips quickly moved back toward Lena’s heat, this time moving closer towards her entrance.  Kara circled the opening with her tongue, teasing with strokes that didn’t quite penetrate.  This earned her a frustrated whimper, followed by a desperate whisper, “Please…”  And at the slight tug by Lena’s hand in her hair, she finally relented and dipped her tongue inside.

Lena cried out as Kara consumed her, noises of pure pleasure echoing from her mouth, encouraging the relentless thrusting of the small muscle as Kara’s tongue dipped in and out of her walls. “Oh god, you’re so good at that… ah please don’t stop.”

Kara could scarcely believe where this evening had led.  Lena Luthor was splayed naked on her bed, in her house, with Kara’s head buried between her thighs.  Feeling the woman writhing beneath her, her wetness and exquisite taste surrounding her tongue, was better than anything she had ever experienced. Even flying for the first time didn’t really compare to this.  And despite the fact that she came just a few moments ago, Kara could feel herself getting agonizingly turned on again.  She wasn’t sure she would ever get enough of Lena.

She ran her blunt nails up and down one shapely thigh, scratching lightly and drawing out a whimper.  She then lifted Lena’s leg and secured it over her shoulder, granting better access as she replaced her tongue with her slender fingers.  Kara dipped them in slowly, carefully watching Lena’s face to ensure that she hadn’t hurt her in anyway.

Lena’s mouth fell into an ‘o’ shape as she felt Kara’s fingers slide inside her, stroking her walls and moving languorously in and out of her.  For a moment no sound escaped, just a wordless gasp, as she felt Kara filling her.  Lena really didn’t want tonight to be about slow worshipping, but in a strange way Kara had all the power and she couldn’t really deny the blonde.  That didn’t stop her from pleading though, as she finally managed to cry out, “Faster…”

Kara moved to suck at her clit, flicking her tongue across the sensitive bud as her fingers began to thrust faster into her.  Lena bucked uncontrollably into Kara’s mouth, her senses on overload as the blonde drank her in, savoring her, feeling how hot and silky she was inside.  She was close and Kara could feel it, almost afraid she wouldn’t be able to handle it.

Lena was now writhing under her, hands clawing at Kara’s hair and shoulder.  She made getting fucked look so unfairly gorgeous.  Her long dark hair was so messily beautiful, her body covered by a thin sheen of sweat that made her glow under the soft light coming from the window.

She moved with no precision, desperate and uncontrollable, and Kara liked seeing her like this. Lena was losing it because of her, and realizing that made Kara lose it herself even more.

“God Lena, you feel amazing,” she groaned, her fingers thrusting faster and harder.  Wet, smacking sounds combined with Lena’s moans in a rising crescendo that seemed to fill the room.

“You’re such a good girl, Lena” she commented experimentally.  Kara smiled as she felt the brunette jerk in response, and a theory quickly formed in her mind. “That’s it, you’re doing so good baby” she whispered hotly against Lena’s clit, still looking up at the woman.  Her superhuman ears could hear Lena’s frenetic heartbeat along with the more audible sounds of her labored breathing; shallow panting that was rapidly escalating into something akin to a ragged sob tearing from her throat as she teetered on the brink.

“Come for me baby.”

Lena froze for one long glorious moment, her jaw going slack, her body rigid, and then she was screaming. Kara moved quickly upwards to swallow her screams, letting Lena’s cries of pleasure hit the roof of her mouth.  She didn’t realize that she was still thrusting inside her, until the woman let out a displeased sound and grabbed at her hand, halting it.

Lena collapsed weakly back onto the bed, eyes shining, and pale cheeks flushed.  Kara smiled and placed a chaste kiss against her lips before wrapping her arms around the woman to slide them both further up the bed. 

She lay on her side, next to Lena, resting her head on her elbow, and lazily caressing the brunette’s bare stomach.  A goofy expression adorned her features as Kara looked at the woman beside her, noticing how her chest rose and fell as her breathing gradually evened out.

 “Well…” Lena started, as she was finally able to gain her voice back.  It was tired and scratchy and Kara bit her lip at how sexy it sounded.  Lena continued, “… tonight has been-“

“Full of surprises?” Kara offered with a grin.

Lena looked away from the ceiling towards the beautiful blonde at her side. “Yeah…” she said absentmindedly, as she chuckled lightly.

Kara couldn’t help but think how cute Lena was acting, and she was so happy to know that she was the only one that got to see her like this.

“Want to sleep? It’s kind of late.” she suggested, desperately hoping that Lena wouldn’t just get up and leave after the night they’d had.

By the looks of it, Lena wasn’t planning on moving anytime soon. The brunette nodded sleepily as she leaned in to steal a brief kiss from Kara’s lips, making the reporter suddenly blush.

If anyone saw her, they would never have assumed that she was capable of doing what she just did to Lena.

Kara leaned up slightly, reaching for a blanket at the foot of the bed and dragging it over both of their bodies.  Scooting closer to Lena, she snuggled into her side, content to breathe in the scent of her and feel the warmth of her body next to her as they both drifted off to a much-needed sleep.

The next morning, Alex was humming to herself as she walked through the apartment building hallway, holding a pink box in hand.  She paused outside the apartment door, feeling suddenly anxious.  The box of donuts was intended as a bribe, to soften her sister up so Kara would hopefully take it easy on her about the whole Maggie thing last night.    

She turned the handle, finding the door unlocked as usual.

As she stepped into the entrance, she immediately noticed several items of clothing thrown haphazardly across the room.  Was Kara having a laundry crisis?

She narrowed her eyes at the mess of pillows before her gaze landed on the torn fabric of the couch.  Panic immediately set in as she registered the clear signs of some sort of struggle.  Fearing for her sisters’ safety, she walked swiftly to Kara’s room, the box of donuts still in hand.

She opened the door loudly, body tense and ready to face any sort of upcoming danger.

She was in no way prepared for the sight that greeted her eyes.  Both her jaw and the box of donuts hit the floor when she noticed the two sleeping figures laying on Kara’s bed, obviously naked beneath those covers.

“Oh lord…”  

It seemed that Kara had some explaining of her own to do this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a hardcore edit and I delivered. How are you liking this version? better huh? more sinful right? :P  
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read it, and if you'd like leave me a comment telling me about it. haha
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
